LA HEREDERA
by NGO
Summary: Isabella Swan, una mujer perseguida encontrará la salvación al lado de un apuesto hombre de ojos verdes
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia!, espero que comenten, critiquen y den su opinión!**

 **Y sobre todo sobre todo que les guste ;)**

 **Como tod s ya sabéis los personajes son de E. Meyer (qué más quisiera yo que fueran míos!) , el resto es invención de una servidora.**

 **LA HEREDERA**

 **CAP 1**

 **BELLA**

El sonido de mis pisadas reverberaba con eco en la noche, empezaba a sentir pinchazos en el costado derecho pero no me detuve, seguí corriendo entre las calles intentando poner la mayor distancia posible entre aquellos tipos y yo. Tuve que frenar en seco cuando un coche de policía frenó ante mí cortándome el paso, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora miré a ambos lados en busca de alguna ruta por la que poder escabullirme y giré a la derecha por una callejuela apenas iluminada. Continué mi carrera girando mi cabeza de vez en cuando para asegurarme que nadie me seguía hasta que choqué de bruces con una pared y caí al suelo.

¿estás bien?- me preguntó una voz profunda.

Al levantar mi mirada unos ojos verdes me observaban, no había chocado contra una pared si no con el duro pecho de aquel hombre que tendía su mano para ayudar a incorporarme justo cuando oí los pasos de aquellos que me perseguían. Inmediatamente me puse en pie con la única idea de escapar de allí lo más rápido posible pero el dueño de aquella voz cogió mi mano y volvió a preguntar

¿te encuentras bien? ¿necesitas ayuda?

Intenté soltar su agarre, desesperada rogué porque me dejara ir aquellos tipos estaban cada vez más cerca pero él no parecía entender lo que le decía, no era consciente de que las lágrimas empañaban mi cara y que en aquel estado era difícil hacerme entender. Aterrorizada vi que los tipos nos dieron alcance y todo mi cuerpo se puso a temblar.

Nos has hecho correr demasiado zorra- escupió uno de ellos acercándose hasta mí.

Sin mediar palabra el dueño de ojos verdes lo tumbó de un puñetazo sin soltar aún su mano de la mía. El otro tipo sacó un arma del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y nos apuntó

Vaya! Parece que tenemos a un héroe entre nosotros!- dijo jactándose por llevar la pistola.

 _Ojos verde_ s se tensó y con un suave movimiento me colocó detrás de él mientras susurraba:

Quédate detrás de mí.- y yo no sé si fue por la intensidad de su mirada, por su voz ronca o por que el miedo me paralizaba que le hice caso.

Con una patada inesperada el arma de aquel tipo voló de su mano a varios metros para acabar deslizándose sobre el suelo. Acto seguido se enzarzaron en una pelea en la que puños y llaves de alguna disciplina desconocida para mí chocaban en sus cuerpos, en un momento dado el tipo sacó de la pernera del pantalón otra arma y apuntó a _ojos verdes_ se quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa. El sonido del disparo sonó como un trueno, el aire se llenó del olor de la pólvora.

Lentamente o _jos verdes_ se dio la vuelta mientras el tipo caía como un fardo en el suelo, mientras yo seguía sujetando la pistola con las dos manos. Avanzó hacia mí con cautela, como un felino ponderando a su presa, yo seguía inmersa en una espiral de llanto y tensión y no era capaz de reaccionar, hasta que noté cómo sus manos sujetaban suavemente las mías, entonces pude salir de mi estupor y le oí cómo me pedía que bajara el arma. La solté de golpe, asustada, jamás había utilizado una pistola y mucho menos contra alguien. El estómago me dio un vuelco y la bilis llegó a mi garganta, tuve que hacerme a un lado para vomitar cuando se empezaron a oír las sirenas. Me enderecé como pude y miré asustada a mi alrededor en busca de algún sitio por el que poder escabullirme. Ojos verdes me cogió por los hombros intentando tranquilizarme

Tranquila, seguramente será la policía, no te preocupes ha sido en defensa propia.- dijo con su cara magullada por la pelea.

Pero aquello lejos de tranquilizarme hizo que tuviera taquicardias. Lo último que recuerdo es que todo empezó a darme vueltas y que caía. Nunca llegué a tocar el suelo, unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron, en el límite de mi inconsciencia alcancé a oír: "mierda!".

 **EDWARD**

No tenía ni idea de quién era aquella chica ni porqué la perseguían, tampoco había pasado por alto lo nerviosa que se puso al mencionar a la policía y aunque por un momento estuve tentado en esperar a los agentes de la ley fue su aterrada mirada la que me hizo cambiar de opinión, tras llevarla en brazos hasta mi coche arranqué el motor y salí zumbando de aquel lugar.

Mientras conducía no podía dejar de dar vueltas a todo lo ocurrido y las preguntas se acumulaban, miré de soslayo al asiento del copiloto que ella ocupaba. Su cara estaba pálida aunque dadas las circunstancias no me sorprendió, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta aunque algunos mechones se habían soltado y encuadraban su cara ¿en qué lío estaría metida? Aceleré por la autopista hasta llegar a casa. Cuando detuve el coche aún no había despertado. Le tomé el pulso, sus constantes eran estables por lo que me relajé, se había quedado dormida, no llegaba a imaginar lo exhausta que debía de estar. La cogí en brazos y la metí en casa depositándola en mi cama, me la quedé mirando por un largo rato sin saber muy bien qué debía de hacer a continuación, la castaña se revolvió aún dormida y el vello de los brazos se le erizó, me acerqué hasta ella y cogí la colcha para taparla, cerré la puerta y me metí en el baño para darme una ducha. Cuando hube terminado salí al comedor y me tumbé en el sofá, aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

No serían más de las dos cuando oí cómo se habría la puerta de mi dormitorio, me quedé quieto fingiendo dormir, quería ver qué era lo que pretendía hacer mi invitada. Andaba de puntillas y se había quitado los zapatos que sostenía en una mano, la vi merodear por el comedor , estaba intrigado ¿qué era lo que buscaba?. Cuando estuvo de espaldas hacia a mí me levanté silencioso y me quedé detrás, ella estaba anotando algo en un trozo de papel que halló encima de la mesa, no pude evitar aspirar el dulce olor a fresas que emanaba su pelo y quise divertirme a su costa:

¿Puedo ayudarte?

Con un respingo se soltó el bolígrafo y se giró deprisa, su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado por el susto.

Yo… yo.. solo…

Balbuceaba nerviosa, miré de reojo lo que había estado anotando y cogí el papel

¿Gracias por salvarme pero es mejor que me marche? – leí formulando implícitamente la pregunta- ¿pensabas irte sin más? – pregunté

Ella se quedó callada, pude ver como aspiraba y expiraba intentando relajarse, cómo se armaba de valor e intentaba concentrarse.

Yo … de verdad lo siento, pero es mejor así.

Espera un momento, por favor- con un rápido movimiento se deslizó detrás de mí con la intención de dirigirse hacia la puerta de la calle. Al girarme siseé dolorido aún por la pelea con aquel tipo, seguramente me habría roto un par de costillas. Parece ser que aquello le llamó la atención.

¿estás herido?- me preguntó nerviosa acercándose a mí. Puso sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho escrutando, buscando alguna evidencia de mis heridas, sus manos suave como la seda recorrieron mi pecho y luego mi cara tanteando cada moratón y herida, volví a sisear

¿te duele mucho, no? – preguntó, desconocedora de que el siseo había sido un acto reflejo en respuesta a aquellas caricias. Tuve que contenerme y cogí sus manos para que detenerlas porque no creía que pudiera contenerme si seguía así.

Tranquila, no es nada- le dije – y ahora por favor, vamos a sentarnos y me explicas quién eres y por qué te perseguían aquello tipos. Se me quedó mirando indecisa, inconscientemente su atrapó su labio inferior con sus dientes mientras parecía pensárselo tuve que tragar saliva y pasear hasta el sofá para ocultar un pequeño problema que había comenzado a despertar entre mis piernas.

Con un suspiro de resignación asintió y tomó asiento junto a mí.

Si, es cierto, después de todo creo que te lo debo- dijo más para sí misma que para mí, tomó aire y comenzó.

Mi nombre es Bella, ummm Isabella Swan- y alzó su vista esperando mi reacción.

¿Swan?- pregunté, el entendimiento se abrió paso a través de mí.

Las noticias aquella semana no hablaban de otra cosa: Charlie Swan, el mayor narcotraficante hijo de puta que había sobre la faz de la tierra había sido detenido y encarcelado y yo tenía a su hija sentada expectante en el sofá de mi salón.

 **Buenoooo!, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios!**

 **Bsos**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA HEREDERA**

 **CAP 2**

 _Con un suspiro de resignación asintió y tomó asiento junto a mí._

 _Si, es cierto, después de todo creo que te lo debo- dijo más para sí misma que para mí, tomó aire y comenzó._

 _Mi nombre es Bella, ummm Isabella Swan- y alzó su vista esperando mi reacción._

 _¿Swan?- pregunté, el entendimiento se abrió paso a través de mí._

 _Las noticias aquella semana no hablaban de otra cosa: Charlie Swan, el mayor narcotraficante hijo de puta que había sobre la faz de la tierra había sido detenido y encarcelado y yo tenía a su hija sentada expectante en el sofá de mi salón._

 **RESIDENCIA SWAN**

¿Dónde narices se ha metido?- rugió James, acto seguido sacó su arma y disparó directamente al pecho del portador de tan malas noticias. El resto de secuaces presentes en la sala tragó saliva deseando que la responsabilidad de encontrarla no recayera sobre sí.

James estaba furioso, estrelló el vaso de whisky que aún sostenía en la mano contra la gran chimenea que presidia la sala, sobre la repisa una foto de Bella siendo aún niña era partícipe de la desesperación del capo Vulturi. Se giró hacia uno de sus hombres y le señaló con el dedo

Tú me la traerás devuelta- la amenaza implícita en aquellas palabras hizo sudar al esbirro que intentó mantener la calma a toda costa, a sabiendas que James no era conocido por su comprensión y bondad; asintió con un leve gesto de cabeza y salió por la puerta acompañado por dos tipos más que tuvieron la desgracia de formar parte de su equipo.

Fue a servirse otro vaso de whisky cuando le interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas.

No deberías exaltarte tanto James.

James giró sobre sí mismo para encontrarse con la fría mirada de su padre, Aro Vulturi. Desechó inmediatamente una respuesta mordaz y tuvo que morderse la lengua para contener las palabras, no le convenía hacer enfadar a su progenitor, y pese a que era bien sabido que James era un déspota maniaco sin corazón su padre lo superaba con creces.

Aro se sentó en un gran sillón de cuero y solo tuvo que alzar su mano para que James corriera devoto a besarla

Discúlpame padre, pero este asunto me tiene de los nervios

Comprendo - dijo Aro mirando el cadáver aún caliente que seguía en medio de la sala- pero si sigues así solo conseguirás acabar con nuestros hombres. Te recomiendo que uses la cabeza para éste asunto, falta poco para que se celebre el juicio de Swan y sabes que es imperativo que cerremos el trato antes de que eso ocurra.

¿Crees que Swan cumpla con su parte?- preguntó James escéptico. Aro torció su boca en una siniestra muesca a modo de sonrisa

Claro que lo cumplirá no le queda otra, si es que quiere que su querida hija siga con vida.

 **BELLA**

Me quedé esperando su reacción. Estaba acostumbrada a ver cómo la gente agrandaba sus ojos por el pánico y salía corriendo dando cualquier excusa. Pero con él aquello no pasó. _Ojos Verdes_ frunció el ceño un solo momento y comentó

Ahora entiendo el porqué de tu aversión a la policía.

No esperaba aquel comentario, por lo que dudé al contestarle.

Bueno… no es aversión- intenté explicar, no sabía si debía contarle

Isabella puedes confiar en mí- suspiré al oír como pronunciaba mi nombre, aunque creo que él pensó que me debatía entre contarle o no y aunque así era oír mi nombre de sus labios hizo que naciera en mí algo desconocido hasta el momento, deseo.

Lo sé ojos verdes…

Sus inesperadas carcajadas me descolocaron.

¿Ojos verdes? – preguntó aun riéndose

¿Había dicho en voz alta aquello? ¡ o Dios quería que me tragara la tierra! No pude evitar ponerme colorada aunque acabé sonriendo como una idiota.

Bueno, sí… aún no sé cómo te llamas- Dije lo más dignamente que pude.

Cierto- tendió su mano hacia mí a la espera que se la estrechase – Me llamo Edward Cullen.- y estrechamos las manos.

Si el sonido de su voz me removió el alma el tacto de su piel me erizó los bellos de la nuca, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió de abajo a arriba y no sé si el sintió lo mismo porque con cara de sorpresa retiró rápidamente su mano, se levantó y se puso a pasear por la sala de espalda a mí. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Me recompuse lo mejor que pude y decidí confiar en él.

Bien Edward Cullen ¿estás seguro de que quieres saberlo todo? Te advierto que una vez te cuente es posible que tengas problemas.

Edward paró su paseo y aún de espaldas preguntó

¿qué clase de problemas?- me aclaré la garganta temiendo que lo que venía a continuación quizás cambiara su actitud conmigo.

Lo que te voy a contar tiene que ver con mafiosos Edward, quiero que tengas muy presente que ser conocedor de esta información puede ponerte en riesgo ¡Dios si llegan a saber de ti …. seguramente ya estás en peligro!, te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacerte a un lado y seguir con tu vida.

Pareció meditarlo durante un segundo y volvió para sentarse a mi lado.

No te preocupes por eso Isabella, sé cuidarme solito.

Bella – Rectifiqué – por favor solo Bella.

Tras preparar café nos acomodamos en la barra de su cocina, no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar así que tras un par de vueltas al asunto decidí que lo más lógico sería empezar por el principio.

 **EDWARD**

Cuando nuestras manos se estrecharon sentí que el mundo se paraba, su piel era suave y su olor a fresas volvió a golpearme como la vez anterior. Un tirón en mi entrepierna me obligó a levantarme y pasear para ocultar mi erección ¿por qué no podía controlar mi excitación? Me sentía como un adolescente y aquello me descolocaba.

Bien Edward Cullen ¿estás seguro de que quieres saberlo todo? Te advierto que una vez te cuente es posible que tengas problemas.

Me reí internamente de lo que ella pudiera definir problemas, aquel tipo de problemas al que ella se refería los había vivido a diario junto con mi unidad los últimos siete años ¿debería decirle que había pertenecido a los Cuerpos Especiales? Deseché la idea de inmediato, no quería ponerla nerviosa y deseaba que confiara en mí por lo que decidí guardar el secreto para más adelante.

Agradecía que no quisiera ponerme en peligro y me brindara la oportunidad de salir de todo aquel lío, aunque por nada del mundo la dejaría a merced de aquellos que la perseguían ¡se veía tan frágil y desamparada! ¿Cómo podría mirar hacia otro lado y dejarla a su suerte? Definitivamente no haría eso, tras asegurarle que sabía cuidar de mí mismo me rectificó el nombre ¿Bella? Me gustaba, y estaba ansioso por saber más de ella.

Preparé café para afrontar la larga charla que se avecinaba, ella estaba nerviosa y quise proporcionarle un ambiente amigable para que se sintiera confortada, como dos viejos amigos contándose sus cosas ante un café.

" Como todo el mundo sabe mi padre Charlie Swan es un alto capo de la mafia, pero créeme cuando te digo que yo desconocía ese dato hasta hace bien poco.

¿cómo es eso posible?- interrumpí

 _Bueno, mi madre murió siendo yo muy pequeña, me dijeron que fue en un accidente de tráfico que un borracho arroyó su coche y la sacó de la carretera…_

Tragó saliva visiblemente emocionada.

 _Pero hace poco me enteré por casualidad que no fue un accidente como tal. La mataron. Ella iba a dejar a mi padre por que no soportaba que yo creciera rodeada de aquel ambiente y quería alejarme a toda costa de ésa vida; para aquel entonces mi padre intentaba entablar "relaciones" con otro clan, Los Vulturi : un clan mafioso de la zona italiana. ¿El por qué? se_ _escapa a mi razón aunque imagino que tenía algo que ver con rutas comerciales. De la noche a la mañana mi padre me mandó a un estricto colegio de interna donde a mi pesar pasé las navidades, vacaciones y fines de semana recluida dentro de sus muros, yo tenía tres años._

 _Raramente venía a visitarme y estaba fuera de toda discusión el que yo le visitara, por lo que prácticamente no tuve contacto con el. Hará un par de semanas que me llamaron a la dirección del colegio, en la línea austera y estricta que lo definían me informaron que debía hacer la maleta ya que mi padre solicitaba mi presencia. Cuando una limusina negra paró frente a mí me emocioné pensando que dentro estaría Charlie esperándome con los brazos abiertos…_

Otra vez sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, imaginé lo que venía a continuación y para aligerar el nudo de su garganta intervine:

Pero no estaba…

No, no estaba

 _En su lugar había mandado a dos de su guardaespaldas junto con el chófer para llevarme a casa._

 _A casa… ¿qué ironía no? – dijo sarcástica y llena de pena- te juro que albergué la esperanza de que al llegar a casa me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, que quizás por trabajo no había podido irme a buscar en persona , pero no. Cuando llegué a casa estaba reunido en su despacho, esperé durante horas delante de su puerta a la espera de que me recibiera, y cuando por fin se abrieron aquellas puertas dobles salió junto con unos hombres._

 _Se paró delante de mí, yo aún me encontraba con mi uniforme escolar y aquello no pareció agradarlo, se me quedó mirando con evidente malestar pero no dijo nada, uno de aquellos hombres fue el que rompió el silencio:_

 _Swan ¿ésta mocosa no será tu hija verdad?_

 _Sentí como la rabia se apoderaba de mi ¿cómo se atrevía aquel hombre a juzgarme? ¿por qué permitía mi padre que me hablara así? ¿es que no iba a decir nada?_

 _La respuesta la tuve cuando mi padre se rio del comentario de aquel hombre_

 _No te preocupes James, las apariencias engañan, sólo le hace falta un buen baño y algo de chapa y pintura._

Sentí como un gruñido salía de mi garganta ¿qué clase de padre trataba así a su hija?, Bella estaba sumida en su historia, visiblemente afectada aunque intentaba por todos los medios demostrar una entereza que no sabía que tenía.

Edward, tranquilo- aquello era increíble, ella era la que intentaba tranquilizarme a mí en cuanto tendría que ser al contrario. Aspiré intentando encontrar un motivo para no levantar el teléfono y hacer de la existencia de aquel tipo un recuerdo desdeñable.

Continúa por favor-

 _Tras avergonzarme delante de todos aquellos desconocidos se fueron entre risas dejándome allí plantada._

 _Una sirvienta vino en mi busca minutos después para acompañarme a mi habitación, dándome indicaciones de que el Señor había ordenado que no saliera de la habitación hasta la hora de la cena y haciendo hincapié en que debía de estar presentable._

 _Cerca de las ocho se presentaron dos sirvientas para vestirme y arreglarme, no me dirigieron palabra alguna exceptuando un "lo ha ordenado el señor" cuando yo me negaba a algo. Me arreglaron el pelo, me maquillaron y me obligaron a embutirme en un vestido que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Una vez estuve lista me negué a salir de ésa guisa de la habitación. Las sirvientas ante mi negativa se pusieron muy nerviosas y suplicaron que por favor bajara al comedor ya que me estaban esperando._

 _Entonces fue cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Allí estaba mi padre rojo de ira, las sirvientas no dudaron en desaparecer dejándome a solas con el. Empecé a disculparme por el retraso y le pedí que entendiera que no podía salir con aquel vestido en público._

 _¿Sabes qué respondió? Nada, simplemente me cogió fuertemente por el cuello y me obligó a bajar a rastras al comedor donde un montón de desconocidos presenciaron la escena._

 _Os presento a Isabella.- dijo empujándome hacia una silla. Yo estaba muerta de miedo, jamás habría pensado en vivir una situación así._

 _El resto de comensales rieron como si lo que acababa de hacer mi padre fuera algo divertido._

 _Aquella noche fue cuando empezó mi infierno Edward, humillada en aquella mesa llena de desconocidos que comían, bebían y reían ignorando mis lágrimas._

 _Una vez dieron por terminada la cena mi padre me ordenó ir a su despacho. Cuando entré allí me encontré con el tipo de la mañana. Estaba sentado cómodamente fumando un puro con una copa en la mano._

 _Bien Swan, aunque ha resultado un poco llorona creo que eso lo podemos limar con el tiempo._

 _Aquel tipo de daba escalofríos. No me percaté de la presencia del otro hombre hasta que habló._

 _James hijo, no se puede tener todo, por lo menos es bonita._

 _Y una vez más todos se echaron a reír ante mi humillación. Estaba desconcertada y asustada y dentro de aquella habitación no había nadie dispuesto a ayudarme. La voz de mi padre me hizo dar un brinco._

 _Isabella, te presento a Aro Vulturi y a su hijo James, con quién te casarás a finales de este mes._

 _El grito de negación que di quedó acallado por la bofetada que me propinó mi padre, me dio con tal fuerza que caí al suelo sangrando con el labio partido. Los dos hombres no se inmutaron. Al caer al suelo el escueto vestido se deslizó y dejó uno de mis pechos al aire que rápidamente intenté cubrir sin éxito pues me temblaban las manos, la voz de mi padre fue tajante:_

 _Ponte de pie y cúbrete! Pareces una ramera._

Llegados a este punto Bella no podía contener sus lágrimas. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé

Shhh ya pasó- susurré intentando contener toda la rabia que sentía en aquellos momentos. Los hipidos de Bella continuaron varios minutos hasta que se fueron espaciando, con mi camiseta empapada por su llanto le ofrecí un pañuelo para que pudiera secar su cara. Lejos de estar recuperada continuó su relato.

 _Después de aquello no se me permitía salir de aquella casa. No podía hablar con nadie pues todos eran desconocidos para mí. Tampoco tenía permitido usar el teléfono y estaba vigilada las 24 horas del día. Una sirvienta llamada Ángela era la encargada de limpiar mi habitación, me miraba con pena hasta que un día decidí arriesgarme y pedirle ayuda, al principio se opuso pero con el paso de los días claudicó y me prestó su teléfono móvil, rápidamente llamé a la policía para ponerles al tanto de lo ocurrido._

 _Grave error._

 _Cuando vi aparecer el coche patrulla desde la ventana de mi habitación creí que todo estaría solucionado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Bajé las escaleras corriendo justo cuando tocaban a la puerta. Cuando llegué al vestíbulo dos agentes conversaban amigablemente con mi padre. Aquello me resultó extraño, di un par de pasos más y se hizo el silencio cuando notaron mi presencia. Con un asentimiento de cabeza los policías se dirigieron hacia la puerta mientras guardaban un gran fajo de billetes en su bolsillo trasero. La mirada que me dio mi padre cuando la puerta se cerró me congeló en el sitio incapaz de moverme. Avanzó hasta mí y me propinó una lluvia de golpes e insultos_

 _¿qué te pensabas que venían a ayudarte? Siseó muy enfadado ¿sabes el dinero que me ha constado esta llamada tuya? Y golpe tras golpe hasta que quedó exhausto por el esfuerzo y se marchó dejándome allí en el frio suelo tirada._

 _Aquel día me rompió un brazo, tres costillas y me desvió el tabique nasal._

Sus preciosos ojos marrones ahora enrojecidos por el llanto me encogieron el corazón, definitivamente iba a realizar ésa llamada. Charlie Swan podía darse por muerto.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA HEREDERA**

 **CAP 3**

 _FLASH BACK BELLA_

Me dolía todo el cuerpo y el mero hecho de respirar se convertía en un doloroso proceso, tras la paliza recibida por parte de Charlie (nunca más lo volvería a considerar mi padre) me encontraba recluida entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación. El tiempo transcurría lentamente a mi alrededor y solo era alterado cuando una sirvienta golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación y aparecía con una bandeja de comida en la mano, bandeja que se volvía a llevar intacta pues me negaba a comer; por más que pregunté por Ángela su sustituta se negaba a decirme nada sobre ella, bueno sobre ella ni sobre cualquier cosa que yo le preguntase! aquella chica no habría la boca ni tan siquiera para dar los buenos días, le importaba un pimiento si tenía que retornar la bandeja de comida tal y como la había traído o el dolor que yo pudiera sentir (tanto físico como emocional) ya que en el tiempo que duraron sus atenciones la máscara imperturbable jamás abandonó su cara por lo que a la semana de mi convalecencia opté por pagarla con la misma moneda y me limité a ignorarla.

Tras unos días de reposo absoluto me vi con fuerzas de levantarme de la cama. No es que estuviera bajo supervisión médica ya que mi contacto con médicos se limitó a ser revisada (dos días después de haber recibido la paliza) a la visita de un doctor de dudosa reputación en la que ignoró por completo mi persona y se limitó a informar a Charlie del alcance de mis heridas.

Charlie solo vino "a verme" en aquella ocasión, abrió la puerta de improviso e hizo entrar al matasanos, se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras trasteaba su móvil y fumaba un cigarro, ni por un solo momento su mirada se posó en mí. Tras ser informado de mis heridas salió de la habitación dando un portazo, y ése fue el único contacto que tuve con él.

No voy a negar que pese a lo que me había hecho tras aquella visita llorara, me sentí desamparada y nunca me había sentido más sola que en aquellos momentos, ¡ni tan siquiera en todos los años que había pasado encerrada en aquel colegio! Porque, allí, por lo menos me auto engañaba de que en algún lugar tenía un padre que me esperaba, pero la realidad era que no tenía nada ni a nadie.

Con gran esfuerzo me puse en pie y di unos pasos tentativos, sentía un leve mareo y tuve que agarrarme a la cómoda, imagino que era debido a mi orgulloso e inútil ayuno, cuando estuve segura de que no me caería decidí ir en busca de algo de comer. Era más de media noche y la mansión estaba inusualmente en silencio por lo que aproveché para escabullirme hasta la zona de cocinas, no llegué. Justo cuando intentaba orientarme hacia dónde creía yo que se hallaba la cocina una puerta se abrió. No sé si fue por instinto o porque sabía que a Charlie no le haría gracia que yo estuviera merodeando fuera de mi habitación tal y como se me había ordenado pero sentí miedo y me escondí tras una columna de estilo griego que adornaba el pasillo. Un hombre pasó como una exhalación perdiéndose al final del pasillo, la puerta por la que momentos antes había salido se había quedado entre abierta. Sabía que en eso momento debería haber vuelto a mi habitación pero unos gemidos que provenían de detrás de aquella puerta llamaron mi atención, por lo que mi curiosidad ganó el debate interno que tenía en ésos momentos y casi sin darme cuenta me encontré caminando hacia ella. La puerta daba a una escaleras que bajaban a lo que imagino sería el sótano de la mansión, allí parada en medio de aquellas escaleras los gemidos podían oírse con más claridad. Bajé los escalones uno a uno sintiendo el frío bajo mis pies ya que no llevaba zapatillas por lo que me otorgaba la capacidad de no emitir ruido alguno. Cuando terminé de bajar los escalones me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. La imagen que tenía ante mí era dantesca: Ángela se encontraba atada por las muñecas colgando de una forma precaria por una cuerda a una gran argolla del techo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moratones y heridas con sangre reseca. Sus ojos estaban tan hinchados por los golpes recibidos que apenas podía abrirlos.

Áng! – corrí hasta ella para tratar de soltar sus amarres.

Ella apenas podía más que emitir un leve gemido. Tan concentrada estaba en deshacer el nudo de aquella cuerda que fue tarde cuando unos pasos me avisaron que alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Aterrorizada miré a mi alrededor en busca de algún lugar en el que esconderme, y salí corriendo tras unas barricas de vino de tamaño considerable apiladas al fondo de la estancia. Pensaba que mi respiración acelerada se podía oír claramente por lo que me llevé la mano a la boca en un intento de sofocarla. Desde mi posición podía perfectamente entre una pequeña rendija que quedaba entre barril y barril, y entonces los ví.

Charlie y James estaban delante de Ángela.

Bien, bien… - dio James – así que nuestra pequeña Ángela ha resultado ser una caja de sorpresas uh?- cogió a Ang por el pelo retorciendo todo lo que pudo su agarre hasta que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos, Ángela emitió un gemido desgarrador.

James querido terminemos con esto, es tarde y esta puta ya no nos puede decir nada más. – dijo Charlie con todo cansado sacando una pistola y amartillando el gatillo.

Permíteme Charlie – dijo James con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro- le voy a enseñar a esta puta lo que hacemos con los soplones. – acto seguido sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y sin pestañear le rebanó el cuello.

La sangre emanaba del pequeño cuerpo de Ángela, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando James le cortó el cuello y su cuerpo convulsionó varias veces hasta quedarse quieto. Yo me congelé en el sitio. ¡Habían matado a Ángela!

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que aquellos dos monstruos abandonaron el sótano pero me costó lo que me parecieron horas para hacer que mi cuerpo respondiera y saliera de allí en busca del refugio de mi habitación. Aquello era una pesadilla, directamente me fui al baño y vomité toda la bilis que subía por mi garganta, después me desplomé en el suelo a llorar la muerte de aquella chica que me había dejado usar el móvil.

A la mañana siguiente la sirvienta trajo el desayuno, se quedó asombrada cuando me lancé a comer todo lo que había en la bandeja, aunque desde luego no dijo nada. Había pasado la noche en vela dando vueltas a todo lo ocurrido desde que pisé aquella casa y un plan se había ido gestando a medida que la noche avanzaba, para cuando salió el sol estaba determinada a salir de allí como fuera, y para eso debía empezar por reunir fuerzas por lo que me propuse comer para fortalecerme.

EDWARD

Era bien entrada la mañana cuando colgué el teléfono, Bella aún dormía. Tras contarme toda aquella historia quedó tan exhausta emocionalmente que se tuve que insistir para que volviera a la cama y descansase. Acto seguido llamé a Jasper y tras ponerlo al corriente de lo sucedido prometió indagar sobre el tema. Acababa de recibir su informe. El sonido del aviso de la bandeja de entrada avisaba que los datos preliminares ya estaban en mi poder. Cliqué sobre el archivo adjunto:

FUERZAS DE OPERACIONES ESPECIALES EEUU

* TOP SECRET*

*** INICIO EMISION***

NOMBRE: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN

FECHA NACIMIENTO: 14 SEPTIEMBRE DE 1992

EDAD: 24 AÑOS

***ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, HIJA DEL NARCOTRAFICANTE CHARLIE SWANY RENÉ D. – SIN OFICIO NI ACTIVIDAD CONOCIDA, FALLECIDA EN DUDOSO ACCIDENTE DE TRÁFICO EN 1995 - SE SOSPECHA ASESINATO DE LA MANO DE SU ENTONCES MARIDO CHARLIE SWAN ***CAUSA PROBABLE: INTENTO DE ABANDONO-

*** ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ES INTERNADA EN UN COLEGIO A LA EDAD DE TRES AÑOS Y ORDENADA A SU ABANDONO HACE TRES MESES (ENERO DE 2016) DURANTE SU ESTANCIA NO RECIBE VISITAS NI TIENE CONTACTO CON EL EXTERIOR. SE TRASLADA A LA MANSION FAMILIAR DE SU PADRE CHARLIE SWAN HASTA QUE EN MARZO DE 2016 SE LE PIERDE LA PISTA***

*** INFORMES PRELIMINARES INDICAN QUE ESTÁ EN BUSCA Y CAPTURA POR PARTE DE LA MAFIA ITALO-AMERICANA****

*** ORDEN DE BUSCA Y CAPTURA EMITIDA POR LA POLICIA ESTATAL*** SE SOSPECHAN RELACIONES POR PARTE DE LOS AGENTES DE LA LEY CON LA MAFIA***

*** SE SOSPECHA DE INFLUENCIA POLÍTICA CORRUPTA***

*** CONTACTO EN ZONA AVISA DE ORDEN: VIVA O MUERTA***

NIVEL DE SEGURIDAD: NULO***

PROYECCIÓN VITAL DEL INDIVIDUO: NULO***

***FIN DE EMISIÓN***

No era nada que no hubiera estado esperando por lo que Bella me había contado, repasé los datos que Jasper me había proporcionado dándome cuenta de que Bella no tenía ni la más remota idea de la más que posible implicación de su padre en el asesinato de su madre, no sé cómo reaccionaría si llegara a enterarse aquello aunque imagino que la devastaría. ¿Proyección vital nula? Recordar la imagen de aquellos ojos chocolates bañados en lágrimas hizo que tomara una determinación: ningún mafioso de mierda iba a tocar un solo pelo de su preciosa cabeza.


	4. CAP 4

CAP 4

 _ **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**_

La puerta se abrió y aquel hombrecillo secó el sudor de su frente y tragó saliva. Admiró disimuladamente las curvas de la mujer que, pese a que le diera escalofríos no podía negar la atracción que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Sobre unos tacones de más de diez centímetros que repiqueteaban a cada paso la mujer se acercó para sentarse en el sillón de aquel escritorio, se acomodó a la par que encendía un cigarro y posaba sus largas piernas encima de la mesa sin pudor alguno.

El hombrecillo esperó a que su señora hablara, tras formar sendas oes con el humo del cigarro ésta se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos

 _Qué tienes para mí?_ – preguntó de forma hastiada, el hombre sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo arrugado y se lo pasó por la frente en un fútil intento de secar el sudor que profusamente bañaba su rostro

 _Verá, no es que hayamos podido saber mucho …_ \- empezó a exculparse, su señora cambió el semblante impaciente miró hacia el hombrecillo y lo estudió como el que mira a un insecto y está a punto de aplastarlo, podía notar aquellos ojos saltones sobre sí misma y eso le asqueaba de sobremanera, sabía del poder que ejercía sobre aquel miserable pero los contactos de éste le convenían y ya había invertido mucho tiempo y dinero en ponerlo a sus servicios por lo que optó por obviar lo repugnante de su aspecto e intentó poner su mejor cara

 _Phil, cariño…_ \- el hombre se estremeció al oír aquel ronroneo- _necesito toda la información que puedas reunir, es importante para mí ¿sabes?_ – el sonido de sus palabras bañó los oídos de Phil, y ésta pudo ver cómo su miembro comenzaba a hacerse notar a través de la fina tela de su caro pantalón, optó por llevarlo al límite para incentivarlo en sus pretensiones y lentamente fue abriendo las piernas que descansaban encima del escritorio hasta que Phil pudiera notar la ausencia de ropa interior. Phil sintió un latigazo en la entrepierna y se relamió inconsciente de que aquella mujer jamás dejaría que le pusiera un solo dedo encima.

 _Necesito acabar con éste tema cuanto antes-_ prosiguió embaucadora _– no puedo seguir en estas condiciones_ – quiso darle el toque de gracia subiéndose poco a poco la fada mientras masajeaba su muslo, sabía de sobras el efecto que estaba causando en aquel esperpento, sus palabras con doble sentido hicieron que Phil reprimiera un gemido y se llevara la mano a su miembro en un inútil intento de aplacar el ardor que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo. Ella sonrió satisfecha llevando su mano aún más arriba y acariciando el interior de su muslo

 _Te voy a decir lo que puedes hacer por mí uh?_ – Phil asintió ido, en ése momento podría haber matado a su mismísima madre si ella se lo hubiera pedido, a continuación ella llevó su mano al centro y jugueteó con sus dedos bajo la hambrienta mirada de su espectador mientras decía:

 _Necesito.. um…. que encuentres…ohhh…. a esa mocosa….umm-_ Phil masajeaba abiertamente su miembro por encima de su pantalón y justo cuando creía que iba a alcanzar el clímax ella retiró sus manos abruptamente de su centro y bajó las piernas dejándolo en un estado de confusión aún mayor. Se encendió otro cigarro y lo despachó. El hombre solícito avanzó hasta la puerta de salida

 _Oh! y Phil…_ le susurró la señora – _encárgate de mi marido_ \- dijo guiñándole un ojo- _No puedo rehacer mi vida si técnicamente aún sigo siendo la mujer de Charlie Swan._

 _Como desee René._ – y el hombrecillo desapareció por la puerta para cumplir con las exigencias de su señora.

 **BELLA**

No creí que pudiera descansar pero me quedé dormida ¡hacía tanto que no dormía de un tirón! Pese a que cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenía pesadillas en ésa ocasión pude dormir sin tensión alguna y eso se notaba en mi estado de ánimo. Sería medio día ya que el sol estaba en lo alto jamás me había quedado tanto tiempo remoloneando!, decidí que ya era hora de dejar la cama y ponerme en pie. Cuando salí de la habitación me encontré con ojos verdes – ups!- Edward trasteando en la cocina, algo hervía al fuego y por el olor que desprendía diría que se estaba quemando

 _Creo que algo se quema_ \- anuncié, Edward soltó el escurridor con los espaguetis que sostenía en las manos de golpe haciendo que éstos se desparramaran por la encimera

 _Mierda!_ \- oí que decía. Tuve que contener una risa. Rápidamente apagó el fuego e inspeccionó el contenido de la olla.

 _Por tu cara deduzco que no ha quedado como esperabas._ – Edward soltó la olla en el fregadero quemándose las manos en el proceso, agitó las manos en el aire y se las llevó a su pelo mientras admiraba todo el desastre que había causado

 _Intentaba hacer la comida_ \- dijo algo avergonzado – _supuse que estarías hambrienta_ \- Se giró para mirarme fijamente.

 _¿intentabas_?- pregunté sonriente – _Déjame adivinar, tu no sueles cocinar mucho ¿no?_

Edward se rascó la nuca nervioso, verlo en aquel estado resultaba gracioso.

 _Pues sinceramente, no. No mucho_.- dijo mientras su cara adquiría un entrañable tono rojo.

No pude contener por más tiempo la risa y exploté a carcajadas. No es que no valorara el hecho de que se preocupara por mi bienestar, pero realmente me parecía una situación muy cómica, ver a aquel espécimen de hombre agitar sus grandes manos al aire mientras soplaba hizo que la risa tan obviada a lo largo de mi vida brotara como un torrente al que no se le puede frenar. Y eso es lo que me pasó, por más que quería parar no podía. Comenzaba a dolerme la barriga y me doblé sobre mí misma, Edward levantó una ceja divertido mientras intentaba contener su propia risa mientras ponía los brazos en jarras y un espagueti se deslizaba por su camiseta. Aquello me hizo reír aún más si cabe!, redoblé mis risas cuando en un momento dado Edward avanzó ágilmente hacia mí, aquello me descolocó.

 **EDWARD**

Verla riendo de aquella manera disipó toda mi frustración generada por mi triste intento de cocinero, avancé con la intención de hacerle cosquillas como venganza por reírse de mí. Su reacción me dejó estupefacto. Allí hecha un ovillo con sus manos protegiendo su cabeza yacía una temblorosa Bella. El silencio reemplazó aquella risa angelical y mi corazón se oprimió una vez más.

 _¿Bella?_ \- titubeé

Ella seguía en posición fetal temblando, esperando ¿esperando qué? El entendimiento se abrió paso ante mí como un jarro de agua fría, ella estaba esperando que la golpeara. Sofocando la rabia que sentía por aquellos que la habían doblegado me acerqué hasta ella y puse mi mano en su hombro

 _Bella, por favor mírame_ -

Pude ver la duda en su rostro, la cogí a pulso y me senté con ella en brazos en el sofá, aún temblaba. La abracé mientras le aseguraba que allí estaba segura, que no corría peligro alguno. Bella logró titubear:

 _Lo…lo siento … yo…_

Y rompió en llanto. Sin dejar de abrazarla le aseguré que ella no tenía por qué sentir nada, que nada de lo que había pasado era culpa suya.

 _Bella-_ ella me miró con sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas- _por favor, no llores_ \- le rogué- _soy yo el que tiene que pedir disculpas, no pensé en que te asustaría yo… iba a hacerte cosquillas-_ sonaba como un imbécil ¿yo iba hacerte cosquillas? En qué mierda estaba pensando! me reprendí, puse mi mano en su cara

 _te juro que yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño_.

Ella se limitó a posar su cabeza en mi pecho mientras trataba de serenarse. Tras unos minutos su respiración se tranquilizó y me miró algo avergonzada. No quise demostrarle lo mucho que me había afectado verla en aquel estado por lo que decidí que sería mejor quitarle hierro al asunto y como si no hubiera pasado nada le dije intentando sonar distendido:

Creo que no tendremos más remedio que salir si queremos comer.

Bella pareció acoger con ganas el cambio de tercio que le ofrecí y comenzó a reír con ganas (imagino que recordando mi desaguisado de antes) como esperando el momento su estómago rugió en aquel momento haciendo que me uniera a sus risas.

Decidí llevarla a un pequeño restaurante italiano que estaba en mi mismo barrio. Al entrar Jessica, la camarera me saludó efusivamente, me sentía un poco incómodo con su presencia dado que era propensa a desfasar sus atenciones pero su padre y el mío eran viejos amigos y por deferencia a aquella amistad aguantaba estoicamente sus insinuaciones. Noté cómo miraba con odio a Bella y aquello me pareció ridículo rodando los ojos le pedí una mesa. Jessica nos indicó una mesa en medio del local por lo que extrañado le pregunté si mi mesa habitual estaba reservada pues no veía a nadie ocupándola. Lanzando dagas por los ojos rectificó y nos condujo hasta ella.

¿qué queréis tomar?- preguntó haciendo una caída de ojos, Bella la observaba con detenimiento pero su cara no dejaba traspasar lo que en aquellos momentos pensaba y aquello me frustraba ¿pensaría Bella que yo tenía algo con Jessica? Tras pedir unos tortellini relleno de setas para Bella y un risotto para mí Jessica se retiró.

¿estás bien? – pregunté, ella asintió mirando alrededor, curiosa. - ¿te gusta el sitio?- pregunté para entablar conversación

Me parece un sitio precioso ¿realmente los restaurantes italianos son así? –

Aquella pregunta me sorprendió pero asentí. La Bella Italia era un restaurante ambientado concretamente en un antiguo restaurante que Pietro, el amigo de mi padre tenía hace algunos años en su Italia natal, luego conoció a Dorothy que estaba de viaje de fin de carrera y lo vendió cuando se casaron y se trasladaron a vivir a los EEUU.

Me sorprendía mucho la inocencia que Bella desprendía, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Jessica se pasó la noche revoloteando por nuestra mesa insinuándose a la menor ocasión pero aquello parecía no afectar a Bella, incluso cuando Jessica harta de no conseguir mi atención derramó a propósito el vino sobre ella que lejos de enfadarse la disculpó cuando Pietro (que la había estado vigilando todo el rato) salió de la cocina y le recriminó su comportamiento.

Bella se ausentó al baño para intentar secar su ropa, fue entonces cuando Jessica no conforme con lo que ya había hecho que aprovechó para incordiar un poco más.

Eddie cariño- gruñí al oír aquel apelativo- no sé qué en qué estás pensando en salir con ésa- dijo en tono despectivo – sabiendo que yo te puedo dar todo lo que necesitas.

Batió sus pestañas en un intento de parecer sugerente. No es que yo fuera un monje, y bajo un punto de vista masculino Jessica era una verdadera preciosidad y aunque nunca había tenido problemas respecto a las mujeres sí que es cierto que nunca me había planteado tener nada serio. Mis andanzas se limitaban a revolcones de una noche o dos a lo sumo siempre siendo sincero con aquellas que compartían mi cama, pero jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza el mirar a Jessica de ése modo, era incapaz, quizás fuera por la cercanía de nuestras familias o porque simplemente por muy bonita que fuera podía ver a leguas lo mucho que me complicaría la existencia, así que decidí que era el momento de poner punto y final a aquella situación.

Jessica, te he dicho mil veces que mi nombre es Edward no Eddie.- dije lo más calmado posible. Ella se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros pegando el pecho a mi espalda. Me quedé mirando sus largas uñas pintadas de rojo y me parecieron garras. Lentamente fue bajando sus manos acariciando mi pecho y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso y acabó con mi paciencia. Cogí sus manos parando aquel inútil intento de seducción y le dije

Mira, haz el favor de parar de una vez. Ya te he dicho mil veces que entre tú y yo jamás habrá nada que no sea una amistad, por lo que te recomiendo que dejes de ponerte en ridículo y respetes mi espacio y a la mujer que me acompaña.

¿mujer? ¿ésa mojigata? Yo soy mucho más mujer que ella!- ladró enfadada

Me levanté de la silla molesto por el cariz que aquello estaba tomando y me quedé frente ella. Con mi mejor mirada glacial intimidatoria made in los cuerpos especiales le susurré

Esa mojigata como tú la llamas es cien veces más mujer de lo que tú nunca llegarás a ser.

En ése momento pasaron dos cosas: Jessica me tiró la copa de vino que había encima de la mesa a la cara para desaparecer andando furiosa y me di cuenta de que Bella había sido testigo de toda aquella charada.

Salimos del restaurante tras las disculpas de Pietro por el comportamiento de su hija. Anduvimos el par de calles en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Bella llevaba la camiseta con una gran mancha de vino pero parecía importarle bien poco, no sé por qué aquello me gustó, no era cómo el resto de chicas que había conocido las que constantemente miraban su espejo retocando su maquillaje o armaban un escándalo cuando se les rompía una uña. Cuando llegamos a mi casa ella seguía en silencio.

Siento el espectáculo-

No pasa nada, tranquilo- dijo Bella a la par que se encogía de hombros- soy yo la que lo siento Edward.

Aquello me pilló desprevenido ¿ella lo sentía? ¿por qué?- imagino que mi cara era u libro abierto por que continuó tratando de explicarse

Verás, siento mucho todo lo ocurrido, tu tenías una vida y yo con mis problemas te la estoy complicando, es normal que tu novia se enfadase al verme aparecer yo….

Estaba alucinado ¿Ella pensaba que Jessica era mi novia?, interrumpí su verborrea.

Ella no es MI novia.- aquello hizo que se callara

Uh, no lo es?- preguntó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable tono rojizo

No, no lo es. Definitivamente no. Ni siquiera hemos salido, en realidad no hemos tenido ningún tipo de contacto de ésas características- quise aclarar – en realidad la soporto por la amistad que hay entre mi padre y su padre, pero nada más allá.

EL silencio se hizo algo incómodo. Yo la miraba satisfecho con mi aclaración, sin llegar a comprender por qué me era imprescindible de dejar aquello claro. Paseé la mirada por su rostro, ella se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior y aquella visión hizo que me recorriera una sacudida en la entrepierna. Carraspeé intentando centrarme y me di cuenta que ella seguía con su camiseta manchada, pero claro! Cómo iba a cambiarse si iba con los puesto!. Fui hasta mi habitación y trasteé en el armario, cogí un par de prendas y se las tendí

No había caído en ello, quizás quieras cambiarte, puede ser que te vengan un poco grande pero es lo más pequeño que tengo…

Ella sonrió agradeciendo el gesto y cogió la ropa que yo sostenía

¿puedo… podría darme una ducha?- dijo algo azorada. En aquel momento mi entrepierna palpitó y mi mente imaginó aquel pequeño cuerpo bajo el chorro de agua, con voz grave por el deseo contenido le indiqué dónde estaba el baño, las toallas y todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Le avisé que saldría a correr un rato, necesitaba despejarme y el sonido del agua correr no me estaba ayudando lo más mínimo. Así que me calcé mis bambas y salí a corretear como un gilipollas, con la esperanza de que cuando volviera mi lívido hubiera vuelto a la normalidad y dejara de comportarse como un puñetero adolescente.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Me pasé la siguiente media hora corriendo como un poseso intentando borrar de mi mente la imagen de Bella bajo el agua de la ducha. No fui muy lejos, unas vueltas a la manzana fueron suficientes para que me calmara, ahora quien necesitaba una ducha era yo. Cuando subí las escaleras de hacia mi piso me encontré la puerta abierta, sabía que yo la había cerrado al salir ¿la habría abierto Bella? entré sin hacer ruido, extrañado porque Bella hubiera tenido un descuido semejante en su situación, nada más entrar el grito de Bella me puso alerta. Corriendo entré en el baño, un hombre agarraba del cuello a Bella mientras ésta luchaba por su vida con uñas y dientes.

Con un movimiento en rápido le quité al tipo de encima mientras ella se apresuraba a boquear intentando coger aire, levanté a aquel cabrón con una mano sujetándolo por la garganta mientras intentaba controlar la furia que sentía en aquellos momentos

Quién te envía?- le pregunté mientras le miraba con ojos fríos como el acero, intuía de sobras para quién podía trabajar aquel mierda pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

El tipo no se dignó a contestar, en su defecto dibujó en su cara una mueca triste intento de sonrisa.

No te lo voy a volver a preguntar, dime quién narices te envía y te dejaré vivir.

Como única respuesta el tipo me escupió a la cara mientras, su mano viajó hasta su espalda. Sabía lo que debía hacer a continuación aunque hubiera querido que no fuera en presencia de Bella. Con un ágil movimiento le partí el cuello antes de que su arma, que ya apuntaba a mi estómago se disparara. Cuando solté mi mano y el tipo cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo me giré a ver cómo se encontraba Bella. Seguía en un rincón temblando muerta de miedo, observé su desnudez, aquel mal nacido la había sorprendido en mitad de su ducha, cogí una toalla y me acerqué ella me miró con sus grandes ojos marrones abiertos de par en par aún llenos de miedo

Tranquila, ya pasó- y la envolví en la toalla cogiéndola en brazos, la llevé a la habitación y la puse en la cama

Bella tenemos que irnos cuánto antes, vístete.

Bella parecía estar en estado de shock y aún estaba inmóvil sobre la cama

-Bella… debemos darnos prisa, este sitio está comprometido y no tardarán en enviar a alguien a acabar el trabajo.

Aquello pareció sacarla de su estupor y con manos temblorosas se vistió mientras yo me volvía hacia el armario y metía en una mochila algo de ropa y un par de armas con munición, en parte para preparar lo necesario, en parte para ofrecerle algo de intimidad.

Una vez estuvo lista me volví para asegurarme que estaba bien, la imagen que me encontré me apretó el corazón, Bella vestía mi ropa y aunque era de mi tiempo en la universidad le venía grande, su pelo aún mojado se le pegaba a la cara haciéndola parecer aún más desvalida, sus ojos enmarcados por espesas y largas pestañas me miraban atentos esperando a que le indicara el movimiento a seguir.

Vamos- susurré un poco más frío de lo que en un principio pretendía.

Bajamos en silencio por la parte trasera, directos al parking, no tenía ninguna intención de viajar en mi coche, si aquella gente había conseguido dar con la ubicación de mi casa probablemente sabrían cuál era mi coche, alenté a Bella a entrar en el parking, nos dirigimos al fondo y le ofrecí un casco mientras yo me ponía el otro, en esta ocasión viajaríamos en mi motocicleta, si por alguna casualidad alguien nos seguía me sería más fácil darle esquinazo con la libertad de movimientos que ésta me ofrecía.

Arranqué la moto e hice que Bella se subiera

Agárrate fuerte

Sus pequeños brazos me rodearon mi cintura, aún podía notar el temblor en sus manos. Con determinación abrí la puerta del parking y salí cagando leches de aquel lugar justo para ver cómo dos tipos que despedían peligro por los cuatro costados subían arma en mano hacia mi apartamento.

No me quedé para averiguar de quién se trataba, aceleré a fondo y me perdí entre las calles.

Paré a repostar cuando ya no tuve más remedio, aproveché la parada para llamar por teléfono mientras Bella iba al cuarto de baño, me quedé en la puerta vigilando, por nada del mundo la volvería a perder de vista, y marqué el teléfono de Jasper

Jasper, al habla Cullen. Estoy en situación comprometida.

Jasper me dio las indicaciones de rigor y las coordenadas del punto de recogida. Tras colgar con Jasper miré mi reloj, faltaba poco para que el sol se pusiera. Bella estaba tardando mucho así que decidí entrar en el baño por si hubiera una nueva amenaza.

El baño estaba desierto y no había peligro a la vista, a excepción de un cubículo el cual imaginé que estaría Bella. Toqué con los nudillos en la puerta a la espera de que me contestara.

Bella soy Edward, estás bien?

La ausencia de respuesta me puso algo ansioso

Bella?- insistí

Como no contestaba decidí abrir la puerta, fue fácil un pequeño empujón y el rudimentario pestillo saltó por los aires. Me quedé descolocado, dentro del baño se encontraba Bella acurrucada en un rincón del suelo llorando amargamente. El corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos al verla tan indefensa en aquel estado ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto verla así? Me senté en el suelo junto a ella, realmente no sabía cómo afrontar esta situación pues no era muy dado a muestras sentimentales, ya fuera para bien o para mal en el ejército me habían instruido a obviar ese tipo de sentimientos y enterrarlos en lo más profundo de mi ser. Titubeé cuando alcé mi brazo pero acabé rodeándola con él y atrayéndola a mi pecho, ella se agarró firmemente a mi camiseta e incrementó su llanto.

Aunque sabía que debíamos continuar moviéndonos dejé que se desahogara, me mantuve en silencio acariciando su espalda hasta que las últimas lágrimas terminaron de empapar mi camiseta.

Gracias- susurró

Asentí con un nudo en la garganta incapaz de pronunciar palabra, descolocado aún por el efecto que ella tenía en mí. La ayudé a levantarse y volvimos a subirnos a la moto cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

El lugar que había elegido Jasper para esperar hasta la hora de recogida era un pequeño motel de carretera, la hora de extracción estaba prevista para la media noche al amparo de miradas curiosas por lo que nos registré en el motel bajo nombres falsos y pagué en metálico para no dejar rastro. Pedí que nos subieran algo para cenar, no quería tener que bajar a la cafetería donde cualquiera pudiera vernos. Entramos en la habitación, aunque sencilla y cutre estaba limpia. Nada más entrar cerré las cortinas, Bella miraba curiosa el entorno

Nunca había estado en un sitio como éste- comentó mientras miraba alrededor con ojos escrutadores- bueno, en realidad nunca he estado en ningún sitio salvo en el colegio y la casa de Charlie.

No me pasó por alto que no se refiriera a él como a su padre, aquel desgraciado había perdido aquel privilegio, ¿nunca había estado en ningún lugar? El corazón se me apretó deseando poder enseñarle todos aquellos lugares que quisiera visitar, yo que había recorrido el mundo a lo largo y ancho tenía la necesidad imperiosa de enseñarle la luna si ella me lo pidiera. El servicio de habitaciones (la dueña del motel que nos había atendido a la llegada) tocó en la puerta y nos dejó un par de bolsas de papel con hamburguesas. Cenamos en silencio tan solo con la compañía de la televisión, en la que aparecía un tonto programa de preguntas y respuestas. Terminé mi hamburguesa y lancé la bolsa a la papelera más cercana, Bella mordisqueaba una pata frita sin mucho ánimo absorta en sus pensamientos

¿no te gusta la carne? – pregunte – no has probado bocado. Ella pareció salir de algún debate interno pues miró el contenido de su bolsa como si lo viese por primera vez.

Umm bueno… es que no tengo mucho apetito.

Me miró entre su cortina de pelo que caía a un lado de su rostro ¿me lo parecía a mí o Bella me tenía miedo? Con una contundente nitidez entendí que Bella me tenía miedo, y no era para menos pues había matado a un hombre delante de sus narices. Suspiré llevándome las manos a la cabeza y paseándolas por mi pelo, siempre que intentaba pensar o me ponía nervioso (aunque pocas veces me ponía nervioso) inconscientemente hacía aquel gesto y me ayudaba a centrarme.

Bella… - comencé – no tienes por qué tenerme miedo, quiero que sepas que yo nunca te haría daño.- una necesidad imperiosa de que creyera que conmigo estaba a salvo creció dentro de mí, ella desvió su mirada hacia mí aun ocultándose tras su melena. Podía ver cómo dudaba, se mordía el labio inferior indecisa y aunque yo sabía que se moría de ganas por preguntarme sobre mi habilidad para neutralizar a aquel tipo le dejé tiempo suficiente para me preguntara por ella misma.

Lo sé Edward. – aquella simple respuesta no me lo esperaba, en lugar de preguntar cómo había sido capaz de asesinar con mis manos a un hombre simplemente me admitía que sabía que yo lo haría daño! Bella era un enigma para mí, contra todo pronóstico se limitó a coger su hamburguesa y a darle un bocado dando por zanjado el tema.

¿no vas a preguntarme por el asesinato de aquel tipo?- pregunté confuso. Ella se detuvo justo cuando iba a darle otro mordisco a su hamburguesa y por fin (gracias a Dios) retiró su melena dejando a la vista su bello rostro.

¿por qué habría de hacerlo?- preguntó dejándome aún más perplejo. Pareció notar mi confusión porque añadió

Mira, si tu quisieras que yo supiera algo ya me lo habrías dicho. Por lo que a mí respecta me salvaste de que aquel desgraciado me matara y te estoy agradecida por ello, el resto – movió su hombro encogiéndose y restándole importancia- no es de mi incumbencia. Aunque si me lo preguntas, y para tu tranquilidad, te diré que he notado el tatuaje del ejército que llevas en tu brazo, ¿fuerzas especiales?

Después de aquella declaración y tras volver a cerrar la boca que se me había quedado colgando mi reacción fue romper a carcajadas. Verdaderamente Bella era una caja de sorpresas.

bien señorita sabelotodo- le dije aún entre risas- veo que usted es muy observadora

y tras mi apreciación los dos rompimos a reír.

 **BELLA**

No sé en qué momento acabamos los dos despatarrados uno al lado del otro en la única cama que disponía la habitación atiborrándonos de un amplio surtido de caramelos y ms&ms que Edward se había empeñado en comprar en la máquina del pasillo cuando supo que nunca había tenido ocasión de probarlos, estábamos viendo una serie de comedia que según me había dicho Edward ya tenía algunos años, aunque para mí era una total novedad ya que en el colegio no se me permitía ver la TV y ver aquellos personajes en las situaciones más inverosímiles que pudiera haber imaginado me provocaba una risa constante. He de decir que cuando entré en la habitación y vi que ésta solo contaba con una gran cama mis nervios afloraron y no dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de que quizás tendríamos que compartirla y aquello me hacía sentir mareada (para bien o para mal a partes iguales). Cuando Edward me preguntó sobre la muerte de aquel tipo pude notar la angustia que estaba sufriendo al pensar que yo podría estar asustada ¿debería estar asustada? Si, claro! Pero en contra de lo que debería ser normal yo simplemente me sentía protegida. Protegida, agradecida y tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tener a Edward cerca me hacía sentir cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado, ya no se trataba de las mariposas en mi estómago cada vez que me miraba, ni que me hubiera salvado la vida en dos ocasiones, él con su sola presencia hacía que mi corazón retumbara como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho y me llenaba de un sentimiento desconocido hasta el momento para mí, felicidad.

Así que allí estábamos los dos, riéndonos de las gilipolleces que aquellos personajes hacían en pantalla, de vez en cuando comentábamos alguna escena y Edward me contaba alguna anécdota graciosa que le había ocurrido comparándola con la que acabábamos de ver. En ésos momentos estaba enfrascado en una historia de cuando su época de instituto en el que después de la clase de gimnasia cortaron el agua justo cuando él estaba enjabonado en la ducha.

¿en serio? – dije riendo- ¿y qué hiciste?- pregunté aún entre risas

¿pues qué podía hacer?- dijo muy solemne – traté de quitarme el jabón echándome agua de una botella, pero aquello no fue suficiente, y justo cuando salí al exterior comenzó a caer un chaparrón por lo que mi cabello que aún tenía una gran cantidad de restos de jabón comenzó hacer espuma! – contó intentando parecer indignado con lo que provocó una nueva tanta de risas por mi parte, tales eran las risas que había provocado aquella historia que tuve que doblarme sobre mí misma sujetando mi barriga

Ah veo que mis penurias te causan gracia um?- dijo sonriente Edward antes de echarse sobre mí para hacerme cosquillas.

Nunca nadie en la vida me había hecho reír, y mucho menos me había hecho cosquillas!, tras un segundo de incertidumbre rompí a reír con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me contorneaba tratando de escapar de sus manos

No, no… reía a más no poder y suplicaba por el fin

No sé cómo pasó, pero me encontré de frente con aquellos ojos verdes que me miraban de tal manera que podía ver a través de ellos, y vi el deseo, el anhelo que en ése momento tiraba de mí ser y hacía que yo lo anhelara a su vez. Nuestras respiraciones estaban aún aceleradas pero parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, la habitación dejó de existir tan solo era consciente de su mirada y de sus manos que aún me sujetaban. Alzó una de su mano y contorneó mi mejilla delicadamente, con una suavidad impropia para un hombre tan viril como él, el recorrido de su toque dejó un camino hormigueante y se me escapó un suspiro involuntario, podía ver cómo Edward acercaba su cabeza y desviaba su mirada hacia mis labios, justo cuando creí que aquella agonía que nos distanciaba iba a desaparecer y me iba a besar la sintonía de la tv cambió con la apertura de un boletín urgente haciendo que los dos volviésemos la cabeza para ver la pantalla

" _Buenas noches, noticia de última hora:_

 _El narcotraficante Charlie Swan ha sido encontrado muerto en su celda hace escasamente unas horas, por el momento se desconocen las causas de su muerte aunque fuentes cercanas a la prisión han notificado que parece ser su muerte está relacionada con un ajuste de cuentas, ya que se ha hallado el cuerpo de Swan maniatado colgado del cuello en la celda ._

 _Recordamos que Charlie Swan, fue arrestado y puesto a disposición judicial y que estaba a la espera por delitos contra la trata de blanca, extorsión y…."_

En ésos momentos dejé de oír lo que aquella presentadora decía, me quedé mirando hacia la pantalla pero sin ver más allá, intentando averiguar lo que aquella noticia despertaba en mí.

Edward se levantó ágilmente de la cama y cogió el móvil, mientras pulsaba las teclas notaba como me miraba con el ceño fruncido esperando ver mi reacción a tan brutal noticia

Jasper soy yo… si… lo sé…. Lo acabo de ver…- miró su reloj y continuó con la llamada- vale… en una hora.

Cuando colgó el teléfono me indicó

Debemos prepararnos, tenemos que ir al punto de encuentro.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de mis ojos. Edward maldecía por lo bajo y se acercó hasta mí, me limpió suavemente la cara con su pulgar por donde la traicionera lágrima había dejado su recorrido

Bella…

Negué con la cabeza. Me abrazó fuerte y yo le correspondí al abrazo. Estuvimos así unos cuantos minutos hasta que a mi pesar, Edward me soltó

No sé qué decirte- susurró, podía ver la lucha interna él quería hacerme sentir mejor pero no estaba habituado a este tipo de situaciones sentimentales, intenté decirle que no hacía falta que dijese nada pues en realidad no había nada que decir, sí aquel hombre era mi padre pero yo no lo sentía como tal y si alguna vez albergué la esperanza de gozar de su amor paternal aquella esperanza se evaporó cuando puse un pie fuera del colegio.

La verdad es que soy yo la que no sé qué decir- me quedé mirándolo con la esperanza de que no me considerase una persona cruel- sé que debería sentirlo pero… no es así… lo único que siento es pena por no haber tenido un padre que me quisiera y se comportara como tal ¿está mal que piense eso?- pregunté, Edward me envolvió en sus brazos dándome el confort que necesitaba

No, no lo está.

Tras unos minutos más abrazados, aspirando el suave olor que Edward desprendía y hacía que mi ansiedad se disipara nos pusimos en marcha.

Edward apagó el motor y se bajó de la moto ágilmente. Acto seguido se giró para ayudarme a bajar de ella. De un gran coche negro bajó un chico con melena rubia y grandes ojos azules, espigado se movía con gracia hacia nosotros, en cuanto llegó a nuestra altura saludo calurosamente a Edward abrazándolo y palmeando su ancha espalda.

Cómo está el patio? – preguntó Edward , a lo que el chico le contestó

Bastante revuelto Ed, el FBI no tiene ni puta idea de quién se ha cargado a Swan e inteligencia ha dado informes de que los narcos han entrado en una disputa sin cuartel para ver quién asume el poder y se queda con el pastel- el tal Jasper me miró de soslayo mientras ponía al corriente a Edward – y Ed, han puesto precio a su cabeza- dijo señalándome

El rostro de Edward era sombrío cuando le preguntó - ¿cuánto?

Jasper bajó los ojos avergonzado de que yo estuviera presente para escucharlo

Dos millones y un 20% de beneficio de todo el cotarro… y hay algo más- titubeó mientras pasaba nervioso su mirada de Edward a mi.

¿El qué?- preguntó Edward suspirando

René está viva… y…. ha sido ella quién ha puesto precio a su cabeza.

Edward maldijo por lo bajo mientras yo me sumí en una espiral por la noticia que acababa de oír ¿mi madre estaba viva? ¿Ella había puesto precio a mi cabeza? ¿Por qué? No entendía nada y empezó a costarme respirar, cuando quise darme cuenta todo me daba vueltas y unos fuertes brazos me sujetaban evitando que cayera en redondo al duro asfalto.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que recibiera tan amargas noticias, desperté en una gran cama, al mirar a mi alrededor aprecié que la estancia en la que me encontraba era austera aunque masculina. Me incorporé y bajé de la cama, una foto encima de una cómoda llamó mi atención y me acerqué para poder verla mejor, cogí el marco entre mis manos, en ella aparecía Edward vestido de camuflaje junto con un grupo de personas igualmente vestidos, en ella pude reconocer a Jasper, todos los de la foto estaban sonrientes y sujetaban armas posando para aquella instantánea con sus caras pintadas con colores de combate. Volví a dejarla en su sitio y me dirigí hacia la puerta, al abrirla oí voces pero no alcancé a entender nada de lo que decían. El olor a mar inundó mis fosas nasales cuando salí al pasillo y al mirar por la ventana confirmé que estaba en una casa muy cerca de la playa. Me dirigí al final del pasillo de donde provenían las voces y agarré el pomo con intención de abrir la puerta, aunque me quedé quieta en el sitio cuando llegó a mí claramente la conversación y no tuve el valor para entrar

Vamos Ed ella no tiene ninguna posibilidad ¿es que no lo ves? –decía una voz femenina

Rose por eso la tenemos que ayudar!- argumentaba dolido Edward

¿por eso o porque no puedes mantener tu polla quieta?- espetó la rubia con rabia

Edward dio un golpe encima de la mesa y rugiendo gritó – Basta!- haciendo callar a la mujer. Abrumada por lo que había oído cerré silenciosamente la puerta y desanduve el pasillo. Encontré una puerta trasera que daba directamente a la playa y decidí salir a tomar algo de aire fresco para aclarar mi cabeza.

 **EDWARD**

Oí el click de la puerta cerrarse y supe en ése momento que Bella se había levantado, harto de discutir con Rose pasé mis manos por mi pelo en un intento de calmarme

Escúchame bien Rose, ella tiene el mismo derecho que tú a intentarlo ¿o ya te has olvidado cómo te encontramos?

Rosalie enmudeció al oír las palabras de Edward y su semblante se tornó sombrío.

Vamos Ed, no hace falta que removamos la mierda, Rose solo estaba dando su opinión - dijo Emmet mientras sujetaba la mano de la rubia

Em Bella tiene problemas, graves problemas y no voy a ser yo quién le dé la espalda. Pienso ayudarla con vuestra ayuda o sin ella- la determinación en sus palabras hizo avergonzarse al resto.

Vamos Ed- intervino una pequeña chica morena llamada Alice – sabes que cuentas con nosotros um?

¿Lo sé? – preguntó Edward levantando una ceja hacia Rose, ésta se limitó a asentir secamente y se levantó para perderse en alguna habitación dando un portazo, Emmet la siguió para intentar hacerla entrar en razón.

Bien, de momento estamos a salvo aquí, Alice necesito que investigues cómo narices René está viva, dónde ha estado todos estos años y por qué coño quiere a su hija muerta- Alice asintió abriendo su portátil y comenzando a teclear con rapidez

Jasper tú encárgate de informarte en quién podemos confiar tanto en el cuerpo de policía así como en el FBI, también quiero una lista de todos aquellos que estén trabajando con esta gentuza y quiero saber sus puntos débiles, saca toda la mierda que puedas encontrar e intenta averiguar quién se ha cargado a Swan

Ok , en ello – y se sentó junto a Alice para ponerse a trabajar

Edward se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana, vio a bella sentada en los escalones de la casa y le pareció tan frágil que el corazón se le apretó.

En unos pasos estaba fuera, y tomó asiento junto a ella. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que pasado unos minutos Bella levantó la cabeza hacia el sol y cerraba los ojos

No tienes porqué ayudarme Edward- le dijo aun sosteniendo su cabeza hacia los rayos que calentaban su cara– no quiero que tengas problemas con tu gente ni que nadie se ponga en peligro por mi culpa.- Abrió aquellos preciosos e inocentes ojos para mirarme y me fue imposible no alargar mi mano y acariciar su cara ahora caliente por el sol mientras emitía un suspiro.

¿Qué me estás haciendo Bella? – Susurré incapaz de quitar mi mano de su cara, Bella cerró los ojos y recostó su cara en mi mano, no pude contenerme por más tiempo y me lancé a besarla. Al principio fue un leve roce en sus labios, Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida aunque no se apartó, un suspiro involuntario hizo que su esencia me golpeara en todo su esplendor y alargué la otra mano para sujetar su cara, el jadeo que salió de sus labios espoleó mi ansia y profundicé mi beso, sus labio suaves y cálidos me devolvieron el beso al principio inexpertamente, al cabo de unos segundos se volvieron demandantes y ardientes, sus pequeñas manos sujetaban mi camiseta a la altura del pecho y se cerraron en puños intentando sostenerse. Nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aire, y unimos nuestras frentes jadeando, abrumados por las sensaciones que aquel beso nos había dado.

No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño- le juré

Edward… yo…os oí discutir y no quiero… - titubeó Bella,

Shhhh – le dije mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios ahora hinchados- no tienes de qué preocuparte nosotros nos encargaremos de eso

¿nosotros? – preguntó confundida

Ven te presentaré a mi equipo. – y tiré de ella para ponerla en pie

Entramos dentro de la casa cogidos de la mano, guie a Bella hasta el comedor y allí estaban el resto de los míos trabajando en silencio, Rose y Emmet se había unido a Alice y Jasper. Cuando nos vieron aparecer cesó la actividad y se quedaron esperando

Bella estos son Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rose. No están todos, mañana por la mañana conocerás a Esme, Carlisle, Sam y Jared.

Hola… -Bella saludo tímida. No pasé por alto la ceja alzada inquisidora de Rose ni la sonrisa tonta de Emmet cuando su vista se dirigió a nuestras manos aún enlazadas.

Rodando los ojos continué con las presentaciones.

Equipo, os presento a Isabella Swan

Alice se levantó rápidamente para abrazarla y darle la bienvenida.

Swan no, desde ahora será Isabella Cullen- acto seguido volvió a la mesa para recoger una serie de documentos y entregárselos a Bella mientras parloteaba

Bien Bella, aquí tienes tu pasaporte, tu permiso de conducir, tu nuevo número de la seguridad social, te criaste en el norte hija de granjeros fallecidos hace cinco años, sin hermanos, eres profesora de primaria graduada por la universidad de California donde te mudaste tras la muerte de tus padres al vender la granja, aquí tienes el carnet de biblioteca… aunque creo que debería actualizar tu foto- esto último lo dijo para sí misma

Bella sostenía el montón de documentación entre sus manos sin saber bien qué hacer con ella abrumada por toda la información que Alice le había soltado en un momento. Sin tiempo a reaccionar se vio apretujada en los brazos de Emmet que la sostuvo a unos centímetros del suelo mientras la saludaba

Bienvenida Bells!- su gran vozarrón retumbó en el pecho de Bella que a duras penas podía respirar. Un golpe seco en su nuca la hizo soltar de repente haciendo que Bella trastabillara al tocar de nuevo el suelo

Auch!- se quejó Emmet, Rosalie se mantenía detrás de él con el semblante serio

Déjala respirar bruto- le recriminó, apartó a Emmet para tender su mano y presentarse

Bella, soy Rosalie.- no añadió nada más y se volvió al lugar donde segundos antes estaba sentada a ignorar al resto de personas mientras tecleaba en su portátil.

Ya conoces a Jasper- le indiqué con una mano, Jasper asintió con su cabeza hacia Bella adornando su rostro con una sonrisa que Bella le devolvió.

Encantada de conoceros- aseguró

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones me llevé a Bella a la cocina imaginando que tendría hambre. Mientras rebuscaba en la nevera y sacaba el plato de pasta que le habíamos apartado a la hora de comer le indiqué que se sentara

Ponte cómoda por favor

Calenté los espaguetis en el microondas y le serví, Bella no me quitaba ojo de encima y acompañó sus ojos a cada movimiento que yo hacía, una vez que cogió el tenedor observé como removía la comida con el tenedor sin probar nada

Come – ordené

Tengo algunas preguntas – dijo mirándome tímida

Haremos un trato, tú comes y yo contesto a las preguntas um?

Está bien – enroscó algunos espaguetis en el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca, sus labios se cerraron en torno al suertudo tenedor y yo me estremecí

¿Qué quieres saber?

Una gota de tomate se le había quedado en la comisura y Bella pasó su lengua por los labios ajena a lo que aquello suponía para mí, Dios! Aquella iba a ser una conversación muy larga!

 **Bien hasta aquí esta vez! ¿Qué tal un comentario? ¿les va gustando la historia?**

 **Gracias por leerme!**

 **Bsos ;9**


End file.
